Teenage Dream
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Já estava mais que na hora dela se declarar. Já estava na hora de dizer que amava ele de todo coração. Que tinha um sonho de adolescente. Que perto dele ela se sentia uma completa... Garota apaixonada...


**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin ou Samurai x – como queiram chamar. – Não me pertence. :D**

**Sinopse: Já estava mais que na hora dela se declarar. Já estava na hora de dizer que amava ele de todo coração. Que tinha um sonho de adolescente. Que perto dele ela se uma sentia completa... Garota apaixonada...**

* * *

><p><strong>°Teenage Dream.°<strong>

**°Capítulo Único.°**

Ele era mais velho que ela...

_E daí?_

Ele era mais maduro e mais independente.

_Melhor!_

Ele era frio e distante.

_Isso a gente pode dá um jeito!_

Ela estava apaixonada por ele já fazia uns... Cinco anos? Ooh! Com certeza. Os melhores cinco anos de sua vida. Não se arrependera nenhum pouco de se apaixonar por ele. Não mesmo. Adorava-o admirar. Adorava estar ao seu lado. Fazer perguntas, aprender sobre ele. Descobrir o mundo atrás daqueles olhos tão sem brilhos e opacos... Era bom sentir que nem tudo está perdido. É bom contemplar o belo e o perfeito. Sua postura, como falava como a chamava como a tratava.

_Oh! Céus! Hoje em dia não fazem mais homens assim!_

Tinha 15 anos quando o conheceu. Ele fazia faculdade. Tão inteligente e forte... Um super-herói que tinha saído do mundo dos gibis só pra salvá-la de um prédio pegando fogo. Um ator. Um deus. Perfeito. Perfeito pra ela.

Mais uma vez, Misao se olhou no espelho admirando-se e arrumando-se. Será que estava apresentável? Com aquele vestido preto que ia até uns três dedos acima dos joelhos de alças grossas e aquela sapatilha da mesma cor do vestido. A trança. Não podia deixar de lado. Ele adorava o cabelo dela trançado.

* * *

><p>Agora ela tinha 20 anos e ele 25. Ela uma universitária e ele um profissional em sua área. Ela era divertida e ele sério. Pareciam até o óleo e a água em um copo de vidro, eram "heterogênicos" não se misturavam nem mesmo como substância pura. Ele o mestre e ela a aluna. Ahh! Bons tempos em que ele lhe ajudava com matemática em sua casa. Cada número um suspiro, cada olhar um bilhão de corações emanavam para ele. Como um conto de fadas. Ela era a mocinha da novela das oito e ele o galã que a qualquer momento perceberia que ela o amava e iria carregar-lhe no colo e lhe levar pra passar uma noite de amor numa ilha do Caribe.<p>

Outro suspiro.

Prendeu a fitinha no fim da trança e se olhou novamente no espelho. Era hoje! Não iria mais esconder esse sentimento tão lindo que sentia pelo seu amado. Iria contar tudo. Tudo mesmo! Até que tinha um santuário dentro do seu armário com um monte de fotos suas e até um quadro pintado à tinta guache feito por ela. Queria dizer que foi amor à primeira vista. Que se danem as pessoas que não acreditam nisso! O importante era que ela acreditava. Ela que sentia. Ela que sofria e que perdoava as "ex" dele. Ela queria ser jovem, uma eterna adolescente amando pela primeira vez um cara que lhe ensinara matemática. Queria se sentir patricinha e colocar um vestido rosa e ter um cachorro irritante...

_Okay! Não! Cachorro irritante nem pensar e vestido rosa? Talvez!_

Boba!

Não importava quantos sacrifícios ela teria que fazer pra ter pelo menos um beijo dele. Ela o amava. O desejava. Tinha fantasias amoras com ele na banheira. Sonhava com jantares noturnos à beira mar com lagosta como cardápio principal. Queria se sentir nervosa toda vez que o visse. Queria sentir borboletas no estômago toda vez que ele falasse seu nome com aquela voz autoritária e seca que só ele, somente ele, tinha! Queria andar na praça de mãos dadas e dá apelidos carinhosos que provavelmente ele odiaria. Fazer um enorme chocolate em formato de coração e dá de presente nos dias dos namorados, atender o telefone e chamá-lo de "amor" e quando finalmente eles tiverem muito bem como namorados eles avançariam na relação.

_Certamente perderia minha virgindade com ele. Sem medo._

Talvez, seriam amigos. Casariam numa igreja bonita e ela de véu e grinalda e ele com cara de um prisioneiro prestes a assinar sua sentença. Brigariam por ciúmes, amar-se-iam na calada da noite. Seriam melhores amigos. Ela ficaria grávida e ele nervoso por ser pai de primeira viagem. Adotaria um cachorro e construiriam uma casa pra toda família num bairro legal de Tókio e depois de anos e anos depois das bodas de ouro já na idade mais idosa iriam passear pela praça de mãos dadas relembrando todos os momentos de suas vidas.

_Eternamente jovens._

E no final morreriam junto indo pro céu e virando anjos. Um sonho quase irreal. Só falta mesmo o cavalo branco e o sapatinho de cristal. Ele o Príncipe perfeito e ela a Cinderela ou a gata borralheira.

Desceu as escadas apressadamente levando consigo sua bolsa com todas as maquiagens possíveis, o celular e um lencinho. Iria precisar. Pegou o metrô e subiu as escadas da estação. Andou na rua até achar pessoa que queria tanto pra si.

_Era egoísmo querer tanto assim o Aoshi-sama? Não! Eu só o amava e queria que ele entendesse e sentisse o mesmo por mim._

E lá estava ele. Parado no meio da praça cheia de pombos, com seu paletó bem passado e as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e de repente ele para de olhar o vazio e olha para ela. A figura mais linda que vira, então ele sorrir. Um pequeno sorriso.

_Era disso que eu tava falando!_

Ela se aproxima e fica de frente. Estava tão nervosa e tão feliz... Como começaria a falar.

_Hum... Aoshi-sama... Eu gosto muito muito muito muito de você. Hum... Não. Novamente! Aoshi-sama... Eu te amo e queria saber se entende isso? Oi? Até parece que ele é retardado. Hum... Aoshi-sama... Quer namorar comigo? Sei que somos amigos, mas... Eu não quero ser mais só amiga... Quero ser sua namorada! É! É isso!_

- Aoshi-sama... – Seus lábios e suas pernas tremiam na tentativa de formar uma frase.

- Misao, quero te falar uma coisa que escondo há muito tempo. – Ele a olhou com algo a mais em seu olhar. Tinha certo brilho...

- Então fale primeiro. – Ela estava ofegante mesmo sem correr nenhum pouquinho.

- Porque não falamos juntos? – Ele propôs.

- Mais é a mesma coisa?

- Só iremos descobrir se falarmos juntos. – Ele sorriu. – No três. Um, Dois, Três...

- Quer viver comigo para sempre? – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e logo em seguida riram.

- Então... Quer dizer... Que você gosta de mim? Que você me ama? – Ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Foi amor à primeira vista. Pode até ser irreal, mais foi e depois... Eu li uma carta sua... Contanto umas coisas, umas fantasias, uns jantares e até uma noite no Caribe!

- Só pode ser um sonho.

- Se for um sonho, por favor, não me acorde. – Ele pegou o rosto de Misao delicadamente com as mãos e aproximou-se. – Posso? – Ela somente concordou com a cabeça.

O Beijo. O mais perfeito de todos!

_O que eu mais queria e com certeza é melhor que muitos sonhos que tive!_

- Quer ser a mulher da minha vida? Nesse cenário de perfeição?

- ACEITO! ACEITO! ACEITO! ACEITO! – Ela gritou e berrou assustando até os pombos da praça.

_Pular de alegria e dizer "aceito" não demonstrava a felicidade que explodia dentro de mim. Encontrei a felicidade. Sonhos podem sim se tornar realidade, só basta ter fé e acreditar. Já dizia Walt Disney! Podia ser um romance de filme ou aqueles sonhos de verão. Eu não ligava! Eu gostava dele. Eu o amava. _

_E era recíproco! _

- Que tal um sorvete e depois uma volta pela praça?

- Uma boa idéia. – Ela sorriu e pegou na mão dele e caminhando alegremente pela praça.

* * *

><p><em>Quem disse que pra ter um final feliz precisa ter casamento? Okay! Já se passaram 52 anos desde que isso aconteceu. Casei e tenho quatro filhos e uma casa enorme. Deixa eu contar que adotei aquele cachorrinho que falei. Um irritante. Há tenho uns quatro vestidos róseos. E acho que realizei todas as minhas fantasias. É... Eu fui pro Caribe! Hehe! <em>

_A vida foi sim um conto de fadas pra mim e agora espero o meu "velho" pra dá um passeio pela mesma praça em que ele perguntou pra mim se eu viveria pra sempre com ele. É! Lá vamos nós._

_Eternamente jovens e vivendo intensamente aquele Sonho de Adolescente._

_Forever..._

****~*~*~*~* Fim... *~*~*~*~****

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Não me pergunte de onde tirei essa idéia. Ahh vocês estão pensando que foi da música _Teenage Dream _de Katy Parry? HAHAHA estão completamente enganados! U.ú Tá eu fiz a fic escutando essa música. Mas a idéia toda melancólica assim bem surreal eu tirei de Cinderela. Minha irmã ganhou o DVD de Cinderela I e eu acabei meio que tenho essa idéia louca. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi um prazer conhecer esse mundo de fics de Samurai x. Espero que tenham gostados. Peço uma súplica. Deixem review's.

**Deixe uma autora feliz, deixe uma review. :D**

**Clique aqui.**

**\/**


End file.
